Computer Evolution
Computer Evolution is an incremental game that follows upgrading a computer system. http://www.kongregate.com/games/joao8991/computer-evolution game Quick points * gerCPU speed upgrades become less effective as upgrade levels increase. * The prestige system only wipes software and money. Hardware upgrades are kept. Walkthrough Hardware Hard Drivesxsx The hard drive is required to keep software installed. Hard drive quantity cost: 20^(level-1) * 2.5e9 Hard drive capacity: 1.18 ^ (level-1) * 1e6 Hard drive capacity cost: 1.42^level Motherboard Upgrading the motherboard allows you to upgrade the operating system - allowing additional apps to run, as well as increasing the base income of the computer. The motherboard should be upgraded as soon as possible. Motherboard cost: 11.5 * 1e3 CPU The CPU is one of two components required to run software. It is only consumed by actively running apps. The number of cores is the multiplier to the CPU power. * CPU core count: level*2-2 if level>2, or level. * CPU core cost: 30 ^ (level-1) * 5e7 The speed of the CPU provides the base speed. The upgrades for the CPU seem to work fine, but become less effective once you hit 3.1GHz. Later upgrades only increase CPU speed at a trickle rate, and even sometimes have dead upgrades that have no impact because the game rounds to two significant digits. * CPU Speed: ** 1.182^(level-1) * 7e5 if level<=50 ** 3e9 + (level-1)^0.9 * 1e8 if level>50 * CPU Speed cost: 1.38 ^ (level-1) * 10 Memory Memory operates the same way as CPU, simply being a separate upgrade track. Memory core count: level Memory core cost: 25^(level-1) * 5e7 The memory capacity is similar to the CPU upgrades. Again, upgrades likewise become less powerful because of the same mechanism. Starting at 3.9GB, upgrades become less powerful, and you start receiving dead upgrades at around 10GB: * Memory capacity: ** 1.197^(level-1) * 5e5 if level<=50 ** 3.4e9 + (level-50)^095 * 5e8 if level>50 * Memory capacity cost: 1.4 ^ (level-1) * 10 Apps Apps generate money as they run. Initially, you need to click them to get them to work - when they run 10 times, they will start slowly running by themselves. When actively running, they will consume CPU and Memory. If left to idle, they work in the background without consuming resources. Idle running speed will eventually become 50% of active running speed. When apps are running (either active or idle), the rate at which they work is based on the amount of free CPU or Memory. Specifically, it's the amount of free CPU/memory, divided by the amount required by the App (taking the less effective of the two). Investors Investors appear every prestige. Each investor gives a +0.1% boost to income. Investors gained after reset = ((TotalIncome-5e5)/5e5) ^ 0.5 Note: Total income is reset after prestige. Getting the same amount of income after a reset allows you to sustain getting the same number of investors. Cheats These cheats can be entered in the Javascript console. (On Chrome you press Crtl+Shift+F only if you have developer mode on) Set idle rate to 50%: for (i=0; i Fast forward (n = number of seconds): stayedOut(n,1); Change $ Balance: (bitcoins=amount of money) Category:Incremental Games